


Mother

by draculard



Category: Bates Motel (2013), Psycho (1960), Psycho - Robert Bloch
Genre: Breast-feeding, Corpse Desecration, F/M, Ficlet, If you don't mind references to chubby Norman that is, Masturbation, Mostly book-verse but vague enough to be movie-verse or TV-verse, Necrophilia, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Norma gives Norman a helping hand.
Relationships: Norma Bates/Norman Bates
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Mother

Mother helps him. She’s kind like that — or she  _ can _ be, when she wants to. She is, of course, aware of Norman’s difficulties. She knows how it affects him to read those anthropology books, the ones with the graphic illustrations and fuzzy pictures of women in the nude. And she can be mocking about it; she can be cruel with her knowledge.

Sometimes, though, she can be kind.

When it’s Norman’s fingers curled around his cock, it takes forever to come. He feels the clamminess of his palm above all else — the unpleasant sting of sweat on his skin — the pudginess of his fingers. Sometimes, masturbation is such a chore that he doesn’t even finish it; there’s no point, not when it takes an hour just for a single, underwhelming moment of release.

When Mother helps, it’s different.

Whether she uses her fingers — small and graceful and skilled, if not exactly warm — or whether she lets him mount her, allows him to push through her folds and enter her, allows him to rest his face in the crook of her shoulder … no matter how she helps, it’s better than anything Norman could do on his own.

He relishes the way it feels to push his cock inside her even as he suckles at her dry breast, the nipple pert and brown inside his mouth. He relishes the sour-sweet taste of her skin, the way flecks of it break off beneath his fingernails. She tears him apart when they have sex; he tears her apart, too.

Nothing better than resting his face in the crook of her neck. Nothing better than inhaling the scent of her with her carefully-preserved flesh pressed against his nose.

Nothing better than his cock in the cold, dry den he came from.

Nothing better than Mother.


End file.
